


Siblings

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stan and Ford celebrate their first ever National Siblings Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Siblings Day everyone!
> 
> I don't own these precious things --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

April 10th had always been an important day to Mabel, the girl always going out of her way to try and show her love for her brother from the second she woke up to the second she went to bed. Dipper wasn’t as flamboyant, but he always made sure Mabel had as much as a good day she could have, often dispatching possible bullies who liked to tease her. This year was different for many reasons, starting with that very morning as Dipper was the first one awake and both he and Mabel shared a grin when his twin woke mere minutes after himself. After going through their morning routine, the young twins bid their parents goodbye as they went to work, the duo off school for the long-awaited spring break. Once their car was gone they eagerly pulled up Skype on Dipper’s laptop, connecting it to the sizeable TV in the living room, chatting to each other as they waited for the laptop to boot up.

“Hey kiddos, you’re up early.” The joking tone of Stan Pines filled the room when the younger twins received a Skype call moments after Dipper logged into his own account, matching grins crossing Dipper and Mabel’s faces.

“Well duh! It’s April 10th!” Mabel grinned, nearly bouncing out of her seat in excitement. Stan looked a bit confused, the man leaning back in his seat with a cup of coffee firmly in his hands.

“Why’s today so important?” The older man asked, instantly regretting his choice when Mabel gasped, Dipper shaking his head with a groan.

“IT’S NATIONAL SIBLINGS DAY!” Stan raised an eyebrow as he watched Mabel complain to her brother about Stan not knowing how important this day was, looking up when he heard the door situated just out of the cameras view open and close rather quickly.

“I-I wish these anomalies were in someplace warmer.” His twin shivered, discarding his snow-covered jacket, snow pants and boots by the door, going for his worn trench coat that lay neatly folded on his bed.

“What, a little cold hurtin’ ya?” Stan teased with a grin, his brother shooting him a disgruntled look with a scoff.

“I don’t exactly see you spending more than a few moments out on deck yourself you know.” Stan shrugged with a snicker, motioning Ford over when his twin finished putting on an auburn scarf around his neck, having been sent to them by Mabel within the last week. The thoroughly bundled up researcher peered at the monitor when he walked over, a smile instantly gracing his lips when he saw Dipper and Mabel waving furiously.

“Hi Grunkle Ford!” Dipper beamed, eyes almost shining as Mabel and Stan shared a quiet snicker. “Are you doing alright? You look kinda cold.”

“In the Artic that feeling is constant.” Stanford chuckled, taking a seat beside his brother who handed him some coffee with a grin. “You both are up early, is there a particular reason why?”

“Well duh! It’s national sibling day, and we wanted to celebrate with you guys this year!” Mabel chirped up with a grin, Ford blinking in confusion as he listened to her explanation.

“National Sibling’s Day? When was this established?”

“Sometime in the 90’s.” Dipper spoke up, pulling up some information on his phone. “It’s okay if you didn’t know, you weren’t exactly here and all…”

“ANYWAYS, like I said we’re all gonna celebrate it together this year!” Mabel cut in, Stan and Ford sharing a glance.

“How’s that pumpkin?”

“Well, Dipper said that you guys found one of your journals, and since mom and dad aren’t gonna be back till late tonight…” Mabel hinted, Stan chuckling as he understood what she said in an instant.

“Well, I suppose for such an important date such as this we could do with a bit of a visit.” Stanford mulled over, pausing in thought when Mabel shook her head.

“Nuh uh! We wanna come over there and decorate the ship!”

“Is it possible?” Dipper spoke, nervously wringing his hands together. “I can’t remember if that was possible, I didn’t get to read the second journal much…”

“Well it probably is, right?” Stan looked over at his twin, who was already getting to his feet so he could grab said book. A few minutes later Ford reemerged into the cabin, the poorly hidden smile on his face prompting Mabel to cheer and jump out of her seat, claiming they had to pack some things up, Dipper nagging her about winter gear as he hastily joined her in some other room.

“I can’t wait to see the kiddos.” Stan sighed as he and Ford waited for the kids to be ready, his brother nodding as he drew some sort of symbol with chalk in the middle of the cabin.

“I find myself eager as well to see them again.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Stan teased as Ford rolled his eyes, reciting the incantation a few minutes later once both twins were geared up and holding boxes in their hands. The younger twins looked pale when they appeared before their grunkles, but each of them had matching grins when the elder twins embraced the children with happy laughs. The next six hours were filled with recounting stories, eating home-cooked food that the elder men were grateful for, Mabel gifting them countless sweaters, scarves, gloves and blankets to ward away the cold, and plastering the inside of the boat with pictures and a banner that read _The Best Grunkle’s In The World!_. When it was time for them to leave, heartfelt goodbyes were said and the elder twins waved goodbye at the younger twins until they had vanished, smiles on their faces as they looked around the cabin that seemed just a bit brighter than before.  
  



End file.
